


Wouldn't Give This Up For The Multiverse

by WildWestieWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: But whatever, Fighting, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury, Mention of blood, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Violence, bad dream, can't remember atm tbh, dream stop tryna kill yo brother, i think, old fanfiction, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: Nightmare and Dream are fighting. His friends come to save the day and kick his brother's ass.Rated Teen and Up just to safe, but in reality probably isn't that bad.





	Wouldn't Give This Up For The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> You have NO IDEA how much I wanted to put a Rick Astley reference in the title. The things I do for you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Dreamswap belongs to @onebizarrekai

Nightmare dodges, the glimmering sword missing him by inches. Panting, he cranes his head back to look up at his brother, who is only just out of breath.

Frick, this is bad. He can’t go on much longer, and they both know it.

Dream swings again and again, driving Nightmare back towards the side of the rooftop. Each time, Nightmare blocks, his staff a blur as he defends against the attacks, which send painful jolts through his arms each time Dream’s sword comes crashing down like a lightning strike. Sweat sticks to his skull. He’d teleport, but he is just so _tired_ -

Reaching the end of the rooftop, Nightmare stumbles and nearly falls off. Swearing, he makes the fatal mistake of looking down and he freezes for a moment.

Damn, that is a long way down.

His momentary distraction is all Dream needs to break through Nightmare’s defences and score a direct hit to his arm. A burst of intense pain races through Nightmare and he bites back the instinctive tears which threaten to well up.

No matter what, he _will not_ let his brother see him cry.

Speed now impaired, it doesn’t take long for Nightmare to get hit again, this time a well aimed hit to the leg which sends him to the ground. Clutching his leg and blood pooling around him, he swallows back whimpers and glares up at his brother, who looks back at him with a carefully blank expression. Dream then pulls out his phone (to call his JR lackeys, no doubt) and crouches down next to Nightmare, reaching out to try and restrain him until they arrive. Nightmare struggles weakly, protests going ignored as Dream tries to grab his arm.

A familiar, oversized knife shot out and forced Dream to rear back. The knife dissipates and Dream whips around, looking first confused and then annoyed. Nightmare just grins as he manages to look up and sees the welcome figure of Cross.

About damn time.

Dream’s sword materialises in his hand and is met midswing by Cross’ hack knife, blocking it. Cross leaps back, sending a stream of bones at Dream (who slices them in half with his claymore), before lunging at Dream, bringing his knife down with such ferocity that it causes Dream to take an involuntary step back. Cross is snarling at this point, almost animalistic in his repeated attacks in defence of his friend.

Meanwhile Nightmare, despite the pain, is beginning to enjoy watching his brother get the crap kicked out of him by Cross when a glitchy portal forms a little way to his left, and a silent glitchy figure climbs out of it. Error moves cautiously, careful not to bring attention to them as he helps Nightmare onto his back and gently walks back towards the portal. Though Error is trying not to jostle him too much, Nightmare can’t prevent a small moan of pain from escaping.

Dream’s head snaps over to them, and he immediately makes a beeline towards the two. When Cross attempts to distract him by summoning his gaster blasters in Dream’s path, Dream dodges the beams with astonishing agility and cuts through them, only stopping to grab Cross, hurling him to the ground so he hits the rooftop with a crack like a breaking branch. Error gives up on being gentle and bolts for the portal, jumping in and closing it behind him, leaving Dream and the now limp body of Cross behind on the rooftop.

Error wastes no time, now back at the Meme Squad’s house. He lands in the front room, dumping Nightmare unceremoniously onto the couch earning a grunt from Nightmare, before forming another portal and leaping through it. Through the open portal, Nightmare can see him dashing past Dream, using his strings to wrap around him without warning and throw him off balance. Error then pulls Cross’ arm across his shoulders, trying to haul him towards the portal before giving up and using his strings again to help chuck Cross through the portal. Error dives in after him, the honestly hilarious face of Dream peering in after him. Nightmare just has the energy to flip him the middle finger as the portal closes and the darkness eating at the corners of his vision takes over completely, sending him spiralling into unconsciousness.   

–

After Error has helped them bandage their wounds and chewed out Nightmare for “being careless and almost getting himself captured seriously what the hell were you thinking”, they all squeeze onto the couch in front of a portal, watching Undernovela at Error’s request. Cross is crying (oversensitive jerkwad, Nightmare calls him, and is kicked), Error is paying attention somehow while handing Cross tissues and Nightmare is throwing popcorn. As the characters onscreen swoon and scrap over some new tragedy, Nightmare yawns deliberately to annoy Error and leans back against Cross, ignoring the complaints from his bandaged arm.

Not that he would ever admit this, but Nightmare wouldn’t give this up for the multiverse.


End file.
